1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording apparatus and a video camera using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a disk recording apparatus and video camera which are designed to record signals, e.g., image signals, and management information pertinent to the recorded signals on a disk-type recording medium in such a manner that, if the storage space of the recording disk runs out during the recording operation, a record area with its content deemed unwanted and voidable is detected based on the accompanying management information and the detected area is used to overwrite the successive signal, thereby extending the available record time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional video camera using a recording tape has the ability of displaying the time of recording (1) and the remaining tape storage space (2) within the view finder as shown in FIG. 7A. Since the remaining tape length on the reel cannot be detected accurately, the remaining tape storage space is given in terms of the approximate remaining record time as shown in FIG. 7B. Specifically, display "F30" signifies that the tape remains for recording 30 minutes or more, and display "30-25" signifies that the tape remains for recording 25 to 30 minutes. This video camera is devised to alarm the user of the run-out of tape in 2 minutes or less by the blinking display "5-0".
The video camera user is obliged to be ready to terminate the shooting by watching the display of remaining tape and the blinking display of tape-end alarm. However, if the tape-end alarm blinks during the shooting of a climax scene, the user must unfortunately halt the shooting and set a new tape cartridge or rewind the recorded tape with the intention of overwriting in case a new tape is not at hand.